World's Worst Friendship
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: Nonopherian Fisk is your typical angsty, irritated teenager, and having to hang around the boy who likes to give candy to random kids on the street and stop people from getting hit by cars was certainly not good for his image. High school AU, because we can never have enough of those.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Knight and Rogue series belongs to Hilari Bell. Not me.**

* * *

Nonopherian Fisk was not having a good week.

It was 4 AM and he was lying on his bed with a laptop open and a few textbooks strewn about him. It was only the first week of school and he'd already procrastinated his homework for the entire evening and even now, he was googling all the answers.  
Shit, what was the process of cell division again? He tried to blink the exhaustion out of his eyes and and typed it into Google, hearing the familiar whirr of his computer when it'd been running for too long.

Maybe if he put on music, it would go faster. Oh, right, he was already playing music. It was garbled in his half-asleep ears and he barely even noticed any of the words. It was some stupid alternative song that his sister, Judith, had probably downloaded onto his iPod accidentally. Florence and the whatever.

Dammit, he really just wanted to go to bed. _One more question. Then I can finally go to sleep._

The question hung in his mind like a balloon caught in the branches of a tree, but eventually he ended up scribbling down the answer after looking through about three pages of web results. He was actually desperate enough to look in the second page of Google. Yeah, you really couldn't get more pathetic than this.

He closed his computer, hearing it make a satisfying sound as it closed, and rolled sideways. Fisk wasn't going to bother to clean up. He could do that in the morning.

Morning came far too quickly, seeing as it seemed that a moment after he'd gone to bed he was immediately woken up by a loud "Nonny!"

"Whatdyawant," Fisk moaned. His sister Anna was standing in the doorway, looking worriedly down at him.

"Nonny, what's all this stuff on the bed?"

He groaned loudly, suddenly painfully aware of the fact that the hard material of a textbook was cutting into his thigh. He really should have cleaned up the night before. His hair, which had grown to the nape of his neck, suddenly itched against the skin there. "Homework." He wasn't feeling up to more than one word replies.

"Nonny..." Anna sighed. "Just get ready for school."

Fisk gave an equally exasperated sigh and pulled himself up. Shit, this was going to be a long day. He groped around for clothes in his chest of drawers and eventually pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans. After getting dressed, Fisk considered just lying down and going back to sleep, but he'd never hear the end of it from Anna.

"Christ, Nonny, hurry up! Why are you such a goddamn late sleeper?" That was his second sister, undoubtedly Judith, always grumpy and usually yelling and swearing.

"Piss off, Jude."

"Language." Judith opened the door fully and switched on the light, causing Fisk to yelp from the sudden pain in his eyes. "What are you, a vampire?"

Fisk glared at his sister and shoved some most of his papers into his backpack, not really caring about the order. He'd figure it out during the day. Hell, he probably would end up doing most of his homework during the day.

He was just pulling the final things into his bag when he looked out the window and saw the bus driving by. "Shit!"

"God, will you stop fucking cursing?"

"Irony at its finest, Judith."

"Shut up." Judith then realized what he was watching. "Oh, god, Nonny, you can't be serious. Fucking walk to school, then. I'm not driving you."

"But-"

"No buts, Nonopherian. I'm not fucking driving you to school. I've got stuff to do." Fisk sighed. Living with his sisters was hard enough, and sometimes he doubted whether they actually knew anything about parenting.

He pulled on a coat and started out the door. Fisk was quickly met with unbearably cold air, and had a strong urge to just go back to bed.

The walk to school wasn't that far, but he had to cross a fairly dangerous intersection. At least that's what Anna was always saying. Fucking intersections.

He was about to set foot in it, there were no cares, after all, when someone grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt and pulled him backwards. Fisk was, of course, slightly freaked out by this, and even more so when he realized that whoever it was had lifted him off the ground.

"Could you please put me down?"

"That's unusual politeness." Fisk found his feet on the ground again and breathed a sigh of relief for about a minute until he saw who it was that had lifted him.

The boy in question was an inch or so taller than him, and was wearing an ugly cream-colored sweater with a large purple stripe across it. His most noticeable feature was his hair, which was the same cream-color as his sweater and was a length that seemed normal for a girl, and to top that off it spiked out in ways he'd only thought possible in animation.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Michael Sevenson and I just saved you from being hit by a car." Michael smiled. Fisk had to notice that his eyes seemed to be a weird purple color. Jesus, there were so many things that were weird about this guy. "It's safe to cross now, by the way."

"Well, thanks."

"You're quite welcome." Michael started across the street and Fisk followed, but then quickly ran down another street. He didn't need any company, especially not from someone like Michael Sevenson.

By the time he'd gotten to school, advisory was over and he was close to being late for class. He almost wished that Michael hadn't pulled him out of the street and he'd been hit by whatever car. He almost doubted that that car had actually existed. Michael seemed like the type of guy who just wanted to seem nice for no reason.

School was as monotonous as ever, and Fisk spent his one free period sleeping. He'd made the brilliant decision of spending the entire period lying on a locker room bench, and ended up late for the next period.

By the end of the day, Fisk was about ready to drop dead. If he had a dime for every time he was yelled at by a teacher or missed an assignment, he'd be rich. It wasn't that he didn't like learning. In fact, Nonopherian Fisk loved to learn. He loved reading and philosophy, but honestly, did he really care about fucking cell division and math? No.

The bus was loud and crowded, and Fisk took that opportunity to turn up his classical music to full volume. There was something really nice about classical music. _Words are too much effort, sometimes. Classical expresses without saying stuff, _he'd said, trying to explain it to Judith.

When he arrived home after climbing the seven flights of stairs up to their apartment, Anna was waiting for him in the doorway. "Nonny, in light of recent events..."

"What?"

"We've hired you a tutor."

As if things couldn't get any worse. "In light of what? I'm smart. I just don't get great grades. Grades aren't a matter of intelligence, you know."

"Nonny, you've been getting Ds."

"So? I understand the material."

"So we hired somebody to tutor you."

She was about to say something else, when there was a loud crash. Someone had fallen on their face outside the elevator. Holy shit, that hair...okay, no. No, no, no, no. This was not happening.

Michael got up and brushed himself off. "Oh, hello! Are you the Fisks?" His eyes then turned to Fisk himself. "Oh, you again."

"Do you two know each other?"

"I stopped him from walking into the street and getting killed," Michael said cheerfully.

"Oh, well, I'll introduce you again. Nonny, this is Michael Sevenson. He's a senior at your school and gets all As."

"You're a _senior?!" _Fisk spat.

"Yes, and?"

Fisk groaned. Now more than ever he was regretting not spending the whole day in bed.

* * *

**well**

**i don't really know where this is going to go but i like highschool aus way too much**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i own nothing except for this dumb au.**

* * *

Michael stepped over the threshold of the door, and Fisk had a strong urge to trip him. However, Anna was giving him her 'do what I ask or you'll be punished' glare. Sometimes Fisk wondered why Anna hadn't gotten married yet, because that glare seemed perfect for yelling at a husband.

Michael hung up his coat, and Fisk had to notice that his coat almost looked like some sort of weird-ass cloak. He noticed Fisk gaping at him and smiled. God, did this asshole ever stop smiling? Didn't he have something to be unhappy about?

"Do you two want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Yes, that would be fine."

Anna beamed. "Alright." Fisk had to wonder where Judith was. Probably in her room to stop herself from scaring away the guest. "Why don't you show Michael to your room, Nonny?"

Fisk grumbled a reply and started down the hall to his room. He noticed that Michael appeared to almost skip along behind him. Finally, he just had to spit out the question. "Why are you so goddamn happy?!"

Michael looked at him quizzically. "What isn't there to be happy about? I'm alive, you're alive, the sun is out, the ozone hasn't been punctured by dangerous gases, organizations to help the poor exist, you have a roof over your head-"

"I get it, I get it," Fisk said hurriedly, suddenly wondering if he could escape from being tutored by the other boy by jumping out the window or some shit.

Michael sat down on Fisk's bed the moment they entered his room. "So, Nonopherian-"

"Don't call me that."

"Isn't that your name?"

"I go by Fisk, alright?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Michael flashed him another far too polite smile. "So, Fisk, I'm going to be tutoring you in history and biology, since that's where your mother said you've been having the most trouble."

"She's my sister," Fisk said irritably.

"Oh..." Michael looked embarrassed. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead," he replied flatly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Michael looked down, having to blow a bit of hair out of his eyes. Fisk was almost transfixed by it, it appeared to have an almost purple hue in the minimal light of his room.

"Do you ever cut your hair?" He suddenly blurted out.

Michael looked perplexed at the sudden change of subject, and there was a moment of somewhat uncomfortable silence between the two, which Michael then broke by laughing. "Yes, of course I do, Fisk. Do you?"

Fisk wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be an insult or not. "Yeah, sure. Whenever I have time."

"It doesn't seem that you have much time for it. But it looks as though it was intentional, and I must say that you look lovely."

Fisk blinked at him. "Um. Okay." This was certainly even weirder than he'd expected.

"I'm serious. You look quite dashing."

"I didn't doubt that you were serious," Fisk replied, scooting away from Michael on the bed. The smile on his face was slightly scary. Honestly, could he stop being so happy? It was sort of unnerving.

Michael scooted towards Fisk, and Fisk scooted sideways, and it went on like that for the next couple of minutes. Finally, Fisk reached the edge of the bed, but apparently Michael wasn't aware of that because a moment later the pair of them went tumbling off the edge.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" The door opened and Judith entered. "Anna told me to bring you guys some fucking food or some shit, and I come into this?!"

Fisk shoved Michael off of him. "We fell off the bed."

"And what were you doing on the bed?" Judith raised her eyebrows.

Michael got up and pulled Fisk up alongside him. "My sincerest apologies. We were just going to start studying and were sitting next to each other, and we fell off." Michael didn't seem to get what Judith had thought they were doing, and gave another far too happy smile.

"Oh. Okay, then." Judith sighed and put down a plate of cut up apple. "Well, eat this shit or whatever."  
"Thank you, ma'am." Michael gave a bow, and Fisk had a strong urge to hit him.

"Who fucking bows anymore?! What are you, a knight?!"

"No, I'm your tutor."

"Speaking of that, can we start already?"

"As you wish."

Fisk sighed and Michael began a lecture on whatever it was that he was supposed to be doing in history. Alexander Hamilton or whatever. Hamilton was a pretty cool guy. Had some interesting ideas, especially that one about the meritocracy and having all the stupid people not be able to work. Fisk liked that one.

But honestly, learning about him was dull as fuck. "So, do you have any questions?"

"I wasn't listening to anything you were saying."

Michael sighed. "Do I have to repeat it?"

"No, I got the basic gist. So, are you going to help me with my homework or something?"

"Not really. I look over while you do it and correct your mistakes." Michael looked far too excited about this prospect.  
"Did you do this voluntarily or did Anna force you into it by paying you loads?"

Michael tilted his head sideways in confusion. "What makes you think I'm being paid?"

"Oh, you have to be kidding me! Why the hell would you get into something like this if you aren't being paid?!"

"Eh...as Hamilton believed, those who have much money already shouldn't gain more wealth, only more knowledge."  
Fisk blinked, slightly confused by that statement. "Wait, what?" He swore that he'd heard Michael's last name before, and that combined with a lot of money. Sevenson... "Don't tell me your father's the CEO of that giant furniture company."

His tutor nodded sadly. Honestly, Fisk didn't see what was so worrying. Jesus fucking Christ, Michael had loads of money! He could get into whatever college he wanted and didn't have to worry about paying the rent or food stamps or any of that goddamn stuff Anna was always worrying about!

"That doesn't matter, though. Work on your homework sheet, Fisk." Michael flopped down on his back on top of Fisk's bed and appeared to be examining the stucco on the ceiling.

Fisk rolled his eyes, still somewhat disgusted that Michael would dislike being rich. If he were rich, god, there were so many things he'd do.

_I'd just buy like five tubs of ice cream and all the Assassin's Creed games and just sit in my house for days. I'm going to call bullshit on whoever said that money can't buy happiness, because it looks like it sure as fuck can._

Hell, it was hard to focus on stupid Alexander Hamilton while thinking about all the stuff he'd do in his life if he were rich. Maybe that relates to Hamilton somehow. Hamilton and his stupid-ass meritocracy.

"Hey, Michael. What do you think of a meritocracy? Only the smart people getting rich and being in control."

"Personally, I think that all should be given the chance to rise to the top. Wealth doesn't equal intelligence."

"Yeah, you'd know," Fisk muttered.

Michael laughed. "Have you finished your homework sheet yet? I don't think you should talk about my intelligence before you've proven yours. Don't roll your eyes at me, that's exactly the idea behind a meritocracy, if you're so for one. Everyone's got to prove themselves." Fisk moaned and stared down at his worksheet. "Come on, you should like this."

"Shut up."

"Prove that you have more merit than me first."

"Fine." Fisk picked up his pencil and started scribbling down answers. Well, Michael was certainly...interesting. Sort of a prat, but...interesting.

* * *

**can you tell that i have no idea what i'm doing**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: the knight and rogue series is not mine**

* * *

After a few hours in the company of Michael Sevenson, Fisk was about ready to scream.

Honestly, the guy didn't seem to even have the ability to stop talking. He'd been talking Fisk's ear off about the stages of cell division for about an hour.

Suddenly Fisk did had to blurt out "How much do you study in your free time?"

Michael cocked his head sideways, blowing a bit of hair out of his eyes. "Not much. Why?"

"You seem to know everything about this subject, I mean, Christ, you have to have totally memorized a textbook chapter or something."

"I never did anything like that. I simply do what's required of me for school. Don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose, but-"

"Then you are capable of having this much knowledge too!" Michael beamed, sounding much too excited about knowledge for Fisk's tastes.

Before Fisk had a chance to respond, Anna opened the door. "It's starting to get late. You might want to go home, Michael." Her smile was almost worse than Michael's.

"Oh, no! I can stay! There's not much for me to do at home. And we're almost done with cell division." It might have been Fisk's imagination, but he could have sworn that there was a touch of desperation in Michael's tone.

"You can finish tomorrow," Anna said sternly. "Nonny, how about you drive home with Michael?"

"It's walking distance," Michael chirped.

Anna smiled again. "Well, then. What do you say, Nonny?"

"Sure," Fisk muttered, knowing that despite the fact that Anna was supposedly giving him a choice, she probably wouldn't take no for an answer. The use of his nickname made his cheeks flush slightly. Dammit, didn't she know not to call him that around other people?

Michael had already made his way to the door. Fisk could've sworn that he was still on the bed last he checked. Christ, maybe the guy had some sort of special teleportation power. He wouldn't have put it past him.

Fisk shoved his coat on and the pair made their way down into the elevator. Michael appeared to be taking great joy in looking at his reflection in the mirror on top of the ceiling. "Think your hair needs fixing or something?"

"No. It's just interesting, seeing yourself from below. Quite a lot less flattering, but interesting nonetheless."

Fisk tapped his foot impatiently and then realized that they'd been on the first floor for quite awhile already. "Michael, have you been standing here looking at your own reflection for the past three minutes instead of actually getting out of the elevator?"

"Oh. It seems that I have. Hm."

"Why do you sound so ponderous about that?"

"Ponderous. That's an interesting word choice. Say, you've got a good vocabulary for somebody who constantly gets D's and F's. You aren't dumb, per se, but you just don't really care. Isn't that the case?"

Fisk rolled his eyes. "Who fucking cares about school? It won't do much for my future. Hell, I don't even know what I want to do with my life."

"You're a junior. You should at least have some kind of idea, Fisk."

The pair of them made their way outside of Fisk's apartment and into the street. The sky was painted a rosy pink color in the fading light of the sunset. "Well, I don't. And you're not my life counselor or whatever."

"I'm your tutor, Fisk. And I'm older than you are, so I have at least a little seniority."

"We've known each other for like, half a day, Sevenson. And I'm possibly more mature than you are." Fisk ended that sentence with a simpering smile, and almost found himself laughing at the banter between them.

"Oh, who are you trying to kid?" The same smile had found itself onto Michael's face. "My house is about twenty blocks away, by the way."

"You said walking distance!"

"That_ is_ walking distance. Everything is walking distance, Fisk. You can walk anywhere. It all comes down to whether you will."

"Who are you, some kinda philosopher?" He really wished he wasn't grinning like this. He'd probably look a great deal better if he wasn't smiling like an idiot.

"Come on, the light changed, we can walk across now." Michael grabbed his hand and dragged him across the intersection.

"Hey, let go!" Fisk said indignantly. "I'm coming, I'm not a paraplegic or anything, you don't need to drag me across the street!"

Michael rolled his eyes, and Fisk had to wonder if he'd picked up that habit from him in the last hour. "So? I feel the need to make sure you get across the street correctly."

Fisk pouted, feeling like a toddler. "Jesus fucking Christ." Michael laughed and increased his walking speed. "Hey, slow up!"

"I thought you didn't need to be dragged anywhere." He smirked, and it hit Fisk that he was basically living one of those stupid friendship movies where the two boys form a friendship and play baseball or whatever bullshit people did in movies. But honestly, the stupid sunset light didn't help the impression of them being in a friendship movie.

"You really are a bastard," Fisk said, trying his best to sound like the irritable, difficult teenager that most people seemed to perceive him as.

"You aren't so bad, Nonopherian Fisk. I admit, I had my doubts at first, but you really aren't as bad as your sister describes you."

"And how does she describe me?"

Michael grinned. "Troubled, difficult, and reclusive were some of the worlds she used. She said that you avoided company whenever you could and prefer to just sit in your room and listen to classical music that she doesn't know."

Fisk stared at Michael for a few minutes, and then burst out laughing. "True enough. That's me, Fisk, the neighborhood recluse who likes classical music."

"Classical music is quite nice. I enjoy Mozart myself, but I'm afraid that I haven't really delved deep into less mainstream classical."

"I'm personally a fan of Claudio Monteverdi. Oh, I think my MP3 player's in my coat. Want to listen?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop him. God, what was he going to do next, start talking about how he just wanted to hug every cat in the world?

"That would be nice." Fisk fumbled around in his coat for his MP3 player and offered Michael an earphone. Michael took it and Fisk scrolled through the various symphonies until he found a suitable one.

The classical music made the twenty blocks of walking go quite a bit faster, and the two boys barely seemed to even be aware of each other with the music in between them. After what seemed like no time at all, Michael blurted out, "My house is right there. The big one."

"Oh. It is big." Fisk grinned.

"Well, it's been lovely, Fisk. Perhaps I'll see you around tomorrow."

"Perhaps." He turned around to go back, and Nonopherian Fisk felt himself wondering whether he was genuinely happy or if it was just hormones.

* * *

**god these two are cute**


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently Anna had put an alarm in his room, because Fisk was rudely awakened at the early hour of six-thirty by its incessant screaming.

It wasn't like he was totally incapable of waking up without being reminded that loudly, if anything, the alarm just made Fisk want to throttle Anna. He grimaced against the pillow and slapped the alarm, hoping that that would shut it up.

Needless to say, it didn't, and the stupid thing kept screaming all through Fisk's attempt to get on a decent shirt, and then finally stopped the moment he left the room.

"Anna!"

Anna had the phone pressed to her ear, and was talking softly to somebody. She had a soft, vacant expression that he usually never saw on her on her face. "Hey, Anna, why did you put that alarm in my room? I can get up on my own." Anna gestured at the phone and glared at him. "Jude, who's Anna talking to?"

Judith had draped herself across the couch and was engrossed in a_ Seventeen_ magazine. "Huh?"

"I said, who's Anna on the phone with?"

"I dunno, why?"

Before Judith could immerse herself in Seventeen again, Anna put down the phone and strode over to them. "It's nothing you need to know about, Nonny. I do have a life outside of paying your tuition and fixing your food, you know."

"Is it a _boy?"_ Judith grinned, leaning forward in anticipation. Anna snorted indignantly and told Judith to mind her own business. Judith responded that Anna should shove it up her ass, although Fisk wasn't quite sure what 'it' was.

Fisk stuffed his (actually done, thanks to Michael) homework into his bag. "I'm not going to miss the bus today, Judith."

"Good, because I'm never going to drive your sorry fucking self to school. My car is only for my use."

"Whatever you say." Fisk put on his coat and made his way out the door, trying not to let it slam but failing in this attempt. Anna would probably lecture him on it later. After a few minutes of waiting, the bus came, with all its screaming teenagers and obnoxiously loud pop music. Fisk really, really hated the bus.

But then again, it was better than walking. He found himself wondering whether Michael walked to school every day, or whether the day he'd run into him on the street had just been a fluke.

Whatever the reason, the moment Fisk entered the school hallway he was reminded of the fact that Michael Sevenson did, in fact, exist.

"Hello, Fisk." He was leaning against the wall next to the doorway, and was wearing a sweater that, if it was possible, was uglier than the one from yesterday.

"Were you waiting for me?!"

"Yes, I was." He smiled. Fisk had to wonder if all that constant smiling exhausted his facial muscles, because it just never seemed to go away.

"Why'd you wait for me?" Fisk stared at Michael, his mouth half-open. The fact that someone was giving a shit to wait for him to get to school before even taking off their coat was surprising and a little creepy.

Michael seemed to be about to respond when a loud, very obviously feminine voice yelled "Michael! Who's your friend?"

"Kathy, shouldn't you be in advisory?" The girl in front of them was quite short, and was not dressed quite as strangely as Michael-wait, was she wearing a sundress? She wore large glasses and her hair was a light brown, unlike Michael's somewhat unsettling blond.

"Shouldn't you?" Kathy stuck her tongue out at him. "Fisk, this is my sister, Kathryn. She's a freshman."

"So not everyone in your family is a complete lunatic?" Fisk raised his eyebrows.

Kathy giggled. "I like him, Michael. Anybody who thinks you're a lunatic is probably pretty sane."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Kathy, get to advisory. You'll be late for class too, at this rate."

"I'm not _that_ distracted." Kathy skipped off to class, her messenger bag bouncing around her shoulders. She looked like the picture of American girlhood, what with her sundress and flying hair.

"What's with the sundress?" Fisk finally asked.

"Oh, she sewed it herself. She's quite the seamstress. Knitting and crochet, too." He apparently saw Fisk eyeing his sweater and added, "Yes, she made some of my clothes."

"You're crazy rich! Why do you wear clothes your sister made you?"

"Are you suggesting that I actually have access to any of the money my father makes?"

"Surely he buys you expensive stuff, though!"

Michael laughed. "I've never been a fan of expensive suits. Now, I've got to get to homeroom, perhaps I'll see you later?"

Fisk dashed to advisory, which was just as dull and pointless as ever. A few boys were throwing wadded up balls of paper into the trashcan, and the girls all seemed immersed in their iPhones.

After the bell finally rang for first period, Fisk saw a familiar flash of cloak-like coat in the janitor's closet. "What on earth are you doing in there, Michael?"

Michael turned around, not surprisingly, smiling. "Oh, I help out the janitor during study hall."

Fisk stared at him incredulously. "You what?"

"I help out the janitor. He's a very nice guy, really. And don't you find organizing enjoyable? I know I do."

Fisk continued to just stare at him. "O...kay."

"Help for a few minutes. There's five minute passing time."

"I guess telling Anna that I helped clean up the janitor's closet would make her like me a little better."

"That's the spirit." Fisk walked into the closet, shutting the door behind him. "Don't close it!"

"Why?"

"It automatically locks!"

"Wait, really?" Fisk groaned and sat down on one of the various boxes. "You really have got to be shitting me."

"No, I'm serious. It locks automatically. It appears that you and I are locked inside a janitor's closet together."

Fisk tried to think of an appropriate swear word to fit the situation, but none came. "Maybe if we bang on the door, someone will open it?" The idea of being locked in the janitor's closet with Michael was really, really unappealing. "And I'll be late for my next class!"

"Explain to them that you were accidentally locked in the janitor's closet with a senior," Michael said very seriously.

"You really don't realize how that sounds, does it?"

Michael laughed. "Since we're probably going to be in here for a very long time, how about talking to each other a bit? How are your sisters? They seemed very sweet."

"Sweet? Judith's about as sweet a tiger. Anna is, though. Look, I'm not here to tell you all about my personal life."

"Have you got anything better to do?"

"I don't know, maybe try and get out of this stupid closet?"

"Oh, that doesn't really matter for the time being." Michael beamed and sat down next to Fisk.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**my reread of the knight and rogue books has sparked me to update this i've forgotten how much i miss writing these two huge freakin homos **


End file.
